A love beyond the death
by EsmeXTesla
Summary: Histoire de Tesla, de sa vie avant d'être un Hollow et de son amour entre une jeune femme qui le suivra après leur mort... Mais entre ses Maîtres et son amour? Qui aura le dessus sur la Fraccion? Fanfic écrite à deux mains


6 Juillet 1743

(ESMERALDA)

Me voilà enfin embarquée sur le bateau qui m'emmènera tout droit vers mon Enfer personnel. Car oui, moi, Esmeralda De Noroi, était condamnée à épouser un parfait inconnu. En cette agréable journée d'été qui marquait l'arrivée de mes 17 printemps, l'ambiance aurait dut être joyeuse, festive! Et pourtant…

Mes prunelles couleur émeraudes se posèrent vaguement sur l'infinie bleutée, l'avisant d'un œil critique et mauvais. Un regard plutôt impressionnant qui avait fait de moi l'une des demoiselles les plus indomptables et fougueuse de notre belle Espagne. Un titre qui m'arrangeait plutôt bien et qui éloignait les prétendants les moins téméraires. Pour les autres par contre, c'était une autre paire de manches. Tous glorifiaient ma soit disant beauté, que j'aurais envoyé valser pour un peu de quiétude, et ma dot plus que conséquente accrochée à mon nom. Bien que la fierté d'appartenir à une telle famille ne pouvait que me submerger, j'exécrais plus que tout le devoir qui de ce fait, m'incombait.

« A ton âge, j'étais déjà mariée à ton père et attendait mon premier enfant. Nous avons repoussé au maximum l'échéance pour tes caprices d'enfant mais il est temps aujourd'hui de prendre tes responsabilités »

Voilà ce que m'avait dit Mère avant de m'annoncer de but en blanc que le départ s'organiserait le jour de mon anniversaire.

Une grimace vint déformer mes traits si purs alors que l'embarcation s'agitait. Les matelots engagés par mon paternel s'animaient dans un concert de cordes et de tissu malmenés par le vent. Un regard méfiant me fut adressé par l'un des gardes qui devait m'escorter. En plus de m'enfermer dans une lourde cage dorée, on ne me laissait pas sans surveillance. Je retins un énième soupir alors que mon expression se transforma en totale indifférence.

Deux… Deux jours que j'étais enfermée comme un lion en cage dans cette cabine et je n'en pouvais déjà plus! Bien que ce bateau respirait le luxe, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir à l'étroit, mes seuls distractions se trouvant sur le pont ou dans ma cabine. Autant dire que je m'ennuyais ferme. Mes prunelles se posèrent sur le fin bracelet finement ouvragé qui ornait mon poignet alors que je m'allongeais gracieusement dans mon lit. Je sentis immédiatement le picotement singulier des mes yeux s'accentuer tandis que je me perdais dans le flot lointain de mes souvenirs. Cette petite merveille avait appartenu à ma grand mère paternelle décédée il y a peu. Alors qu'elle me racontait l'une de ses innombrables histoires de pirates légendaires, la matriarche m'avait offert ce bracelet qui signifiait à lui seul des générations entières de ces mercenaires. J'étais l'unique membre de la famille à connaître ce secret enfoui depuis des années, et qui pouvait condamner ma famille à la pendaison haut et court. Plus jeune, lorsque ma grand mère me narrait la vie de son père, célèbre flibustier et sillonneur des mers, et de son enfance passée à ses côtés, des étoiles naissaient dans mes yeux. Je lui avais promis dès le départ de ne pas trahir son secret, chose qui n'était toujours pas arrivée, sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Ce n'est que plus tard que l'ampleur de ces paroles m'avaient frappé de plein fouet. En Espagne, quiconque possédait de près ou de loin un lien avec les pirates étaient condamnés à mort. Symboles du pêché et de la damnation, ils étaient sévèrement punis surtout dans un pays où la religion avait une place sans pareille.

Encore aujourd'hui, j'avoue que posséder pareille malédiction me pesait quelque peu. Pourtant, je n'y attachais guère d'importance, bien trop fière d'avoir du sang autre que noble, raffiné et mielleux dans mes veines. Mon côté sauvage et téméraire sans doute…

Bercée par l'intonation de mes souvenirs, le sommeil me gagna peu à peu et c'est avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et une larme s'écoulant sur ma joue que je plongeais dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est un bruit sourd mais effrayant qui vint me tirer du sommeil. L'esprit embrumé, j'eus un léger flottement alors que je tentais de distinguer l'appartenance de toute cette agitation. J'eus rapidement ma réponse lorsque l'un des gardes chargé de ma sécurité déboula dans ma chambre, une expression affolée ancrée sur son visage. Totalement éveillée, je le fixais avec incompréhension alors qu'il me débitait un flot de paroles assez incompréhensible, compte tenu de la peur qui semblait l'habiter. J'avais pourtant compris l'essentiel; notre bateau avait été pris en embuscade et les auteurs de l'agitation se trouvaient apparemment sur le bateau.

Pour ma sécurité, je devais à tout prix fuir par n'importe quel moyen.

Au fond de moi le scepticisme me gagnait. Comment partir d'ici alors que je me trouvais en pleine mer, à deux jours de chez moi et sûrement aussi loin de l'endroit où mon fiancé se trouvait? Mais la crainte de tomber entre de mauvaises mains gomma rapidement cette logique et je me retrouva rapidement en dehors de ma cabine. Mon escorte semblait chercher un moyen de m'éloigner du danger sans vraiment savoir comment faire, ce qui me faisait de plus en plus paniquer. C'était décidément l'instant le plus effroyable que j'eus vécu dans ma vie. C'est du moins ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'une voix acheva de briser cette « douce » illusion…

« Fouillez ce rafiot de fond en comble et amenez moi tout ce qui a de la valeur sur le champ!»

Non, le pire restait apparemment à venir car j'étais bel et bien coincée…

* * *

(TESLA)

Trente deuxième jours que nous naviguons en mer... Trente deux jours à supporter tous ces gueux qui nous servent d'équipage. N'allez pas croire que je fais la fine bouche comme si j'étais un de ces nobliaux sans cervelle, ça non, mais la promiscuité de tous ces gens me rend nerveux. J'ai beau être le second personne ne me respecte! Ce matin encore j'ai trouvé un poisson mort dans mon hamac, leurs incessantes « plaisanteries » à mon égard ne m'amuse guère. Hormis cela le capitaine est venu me trouver, nous allons faire route pour les Indes et tenter de piller quelques navires à épices. Mais avec de tels idiots a bord.... Cela me semble plutôt compromis. Je me trouve sur le pont à savourer quelques embruns odorants et bien mérités après avoir subi cette infecte odeur de poisson mort. Je ferme les yeux, perdu dans mes pensées quand soudain... La vigile nous annonce qu'un galion est en vue. J'ouvre rapidement les yeux pour découvrir un point noir à l'horizon. Le capitaine ordonne de se diriger vers lui et me donne le commandement. Je déploie les voiles et l'allure de notre bateau commence à accélérer, le point noir devient de plus en plus imposant et au bout de quelques minutes je peux en effet constater que c'est un galion espagnol plutôt impressionnant. Un rapide coup d'œil me permet de constater qu'il est assez bien gardé. D'une voix lente je préviens mes hommes du danger, de toutes façons si un ou deux tombe à l'eau les autres comprendront vite comment cela se passe. Notre coque percute celle du navire, nous en profitons pour nous arrimer à l'aide de grappins et pour monter sur le pont. Les gardes répliquent, deux de mes hommes tombent inertes sur le sol mais cela ne fait que redoubler la rage de certains, l'un d'entre eux hurle de prendre tout ce qui a de la valeur sur ce bateau, et à en constater par la grandeur de celui ci cela risque de nous prendre un certain temps. De toutes façons j'ai déjà mes cibles de prédilection, tandis que les autres se chargent de l'or et des armes moi je ne m'intéresse qu'a une seule chose, les femmes. Il y en a rarement à bord mais quand on les trouve elles sont bien mieux que tous les trésors du monde. C'est pourquoi, dès que je mis le pied à bord du bateau, j'empoignais mon sabre d'abordage ainsi que mon mousquet et je me jetais sur le premier garde venu qui pourrait me renseigner sur « la marchandise ». Il ne veut pas parler... Tant pis, je me vois dans l'obligation de lui faire la peau en lui tirant froidement une balle dans le crâne. Non loin de lui se trouvait un confrère qui, trop lâche et apeuré, se met à genoux devant moi et débite l'information désirée. Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur mon visage, ainsi donc ce rafiot cache en son sein une perle, une pour moi seul. Dans un geste nonchalant, je tire une balle dans le genou du garde, histoire de le remercier et je file à l'arrière du bateau, me frayant un chemin parmi mon équipage et les matelots de ce galion. Le sourire persiste sur mes lèvres, j'aime les femmes, je suis fou d'elles et de façon maladive, je le sais... Cependant j'ai un immense défaut... Au moment où je pose le pied sur le pont arrière, une porte s'ouvre. Je me tiens en joue prêt à faire face au gardes qui en sortent, mais c'est alors que je la vois. Elle, la beauté cachée dans cette coquille de noix. Le temps semble se ralentir, les battements de mon cœur au contraire s'accélèrent, elles sont ma drogue, a chaque fois que je les vois elles me font cet effet. Les autres se moquent de moi mais je sais, je sais ce qu'elles nous apportent... Elles... Ces femmes... Le bruit d'un coup de feu me ramène à la réalité, les gardes sont tout autour de moi, prêts à défendre chèrement leur protégée. Ils n'ont pas de chance d'être tombés sur moi, les autres n'auraient sûrement rien fait mais moi... Le combat avec les gardes dura longtemps, je ne me souviens que d'une rage sourde qui m'animait dans le but de prendre leur trésor... Tous succombèrent sous mes coups mais ce ne fut pas sans une petite compensation, en effet ils me blessèrent à l'arcade et sur le côté. Le sang coulait de partout, mais je ne voyais qu'elle, terrifiée et coincée contre la porte de sa cabine... Tel un automate je m'approchais, le souffle rauque et le visage en sang... Son odeur emplissait déjà mes narines, cette odeur de femme et de peur mêlées, tout ce que j'adorais... Lentement ma main s'abattit en une poigne ferme sur son bras fin.... Elle était perdue et mienne à la fois...


End file.
